La chica del futuro
by Rubyrex Birch
Summary: Una extraña chica del futuro revela a Wendy que es su hija y ella le ayudara con cierto despistado de cabellera rosada Humor, Romance, Drama
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde tranquila en Magnolia... bueno, no tan tranquila ya que en Fairy Tail el gremio mas fuerte de Fiore estaba montando un gran alboroto; No muy lejos de ahí una peque a peliazul paseaba sin darse cuenta que alguien la seguía.

─Mama eres tan linda de pequeña!- una joven sorprendio a Wendy abrazandola por la espala.

- AH?! Q-q-que dices?- pregunto Wendy que se encontrava sorprendida al ver que una chica mayor que ella le decia "Mama" -C-creo que te equivocas...-

-No me equivoco, tu eres Wendy Marvell ,tienes 13 a os y dentro de 4 a os tendrás una hija llamada Sora Dragneel Marvell- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa que a la peque a peliazul le pareció extra amente familiar.

Wendy se exalto al escuchas eso - E-espera!, t-t-tendré una hija?, S-sora Dra-dragneel Marvell?, Na-natsu-san y yo?!- Dijo muy sonrojada y sorprendida al darse cuenta de la apariencia de Sora.

Una joven de 17 a os, cabello azul de igual color que el de Wendy pero alborotado y con un flequillo con mechones rosa salmón , ojos cafe muy similares a los de Wendy, su sonrisa amplia y energética como la de Natsu y vestía una Bufanda blanca igual a la de el, un chaleco azul celeste muy parecido al de natsu pero este esta cerrado, unos pantalones como los de Natsu y unas sandalias.  
>Una chica muy bonita y una linda figura, no era ni la mitad de buluminosa que lucy pero aun asi era muy linda.<p>

-Así es, eh venido del futuro para ayudarte a que conquistes a papa- Dijo con una gran sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de la peque a -veras, debido a algunas anomalías en esta época, la linea temporal en la que yo existo como su hija esta desapareciendo por lo cual eh venido a ayudarte con papa y tenemos un tiempo muy limitado, es decir que tenemos solo 1 mes para que tu y papa sean novios ya que si no es durante ese tiempo mi linea temporal dejara de existir-

Wendy se desmayo al escuchar lo que la chica le decia, le era muy dificil de comprender y no soporto tal sorpresa.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ In Fairy Hills (8:00 pm)

Wendy abría pesadamente los ojos, los tallo con sus manos volteo su cabeza a la izquierda y luego a la derecha se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en su cama.

-Fue solo un sue...- No termino de hablar por que alguien la abrazo tan fuerte que la estaba asfixiando.

- Al fin despiertas, dormiste mucho! te vez muy linda cuando duermes!- Dijo estrujandola contra ella.

-S-sora-san...- No podía hablar por que el abrazo no le permitía respirar.

-Lo siento mama, hehe- libero a Wendy de su agarre - Es que es muy emocionante conocer a mi mama cuando era mas joven que yo!-

-Sobre eso Sora-san, tienes pruebas para que yo pueda confirmar eso?- Estaba sonrojada ya que si era verdad lo que esa chica decía, entonces tendría una oportunidad con el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-Mi única prueba es mi parecido a ustedes y la bufanda de papa...-

Wendy la observo detenidamente, era muy parecida a Edo-Wendy pero con la sonrisa hiperactiva de Natsu y cabello alborotado de forma casi identica a el, ademas vestía de igual forma a el.

-De donde vengo todos dicen que soy tan hermosa como mi mama y otros como Gray-san dicen que tengo la estúpida sonrisa de papa- Dijo sonriendo.

Wendy la miro con una gota en la cabeza y luego se sonrojo por su comentario - como soy en el futuro?- dijo con una sonrisa de emoción.

-Muy hermosa, aunque no creciste mucho- dijo eso señalando el pecho plano de la pequeña.

Wendy se deprimió graciosamente.

-Sora-san que edad tienes?- la miro curiosa.

-Tengo 17 años, me tuvieron cuando tu tenias 17 y papa tenia 21-

-Sora-san...- Wendy ahora estaba muy sonrojada - como se hacen los bebes?-

Sora enrojeció por la pregunta y luego comenzo a reir un poco -Mama dijo que posiblemente preguntarías eso y me dijo que no te contestara- Sonreía ampliamente.

Wendy, un poco desepcionada por no tener respuesta, se lavanto de su cama y camino hacia la puerta de la salida de su habitacion no sin antes arreglarse un poco; salieron de Fairi Hills sin crusarse con nadie para su buena suerte ya que no tenia ganas de hacer explicaciones

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ ~ 0 Miembro En un parque de Magnolia (20:43)

El parque era iluminado por la luna y muchas linternas por todo el parque habian muchos arboles, arbustos y peque as jardineras por todos lados; Wendy y Sora caminaban hablando como si se conocieran desde hace mucho, bueno no es de sorprenderse ya que Sora lo sabia todo de su mama, seguian hablando hasta que a unos pocos metros distinguieron unos cabellos rosados entre unos arbustos donde no daba mucho la luz, pero, no estaba solo, al asercarce se vieron a Natsu sentado en una banca y auun lado de el se encontraba lucy repozando su cabeza sobre el hombro de el chico

-Natsu...- llamo la rubia con un tono dulce y nervioso -me gustas...-

Esas palabras alarmaron a Sora ya que ahora sabia el por que su existencia estaba en riesgo

Fin capitulo 1

Se que es muy corto pero es una especie de "capitulo piloto" si tengo por lo menos 2 reviews segiure escribiendo esta historia;  
>tambien hare los capitulos un poco mas largos y perdonen las faltas de ortografia no estoy en mi PC por lo que las palabras no tendran acentos y letras donde no deberian estar<p> 


	2. La chica nueva

─Natsu...─ llamo la rubia con un tono dulce ─me gustas...─.

Esas palabras alarmaron a Sora ya que ahora sabia el por que su existencia estaba en riesgo.

─también tu a mi Lucy─ Natsu no entendió lo que ella le dijo - Eres una gran amiga!.

Wendy tenia una gota en la cabeza,─_"Natsu-san..."_─.

─_"Es un tonto..."_─ Pensó Sora

─¡No en ese sentido tonto!─Lucy comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de el Dragon slayer de fuego, iban a besarse!, eso era algo que Sora no permitiría entonces, lanzo a la peque a Wendy hacia ellos.

─E-espe...─ no termino de hablar ya que fue empujada y luego fue...¡¿Besada?!.

Lucy tenia los ojos cerrados pero luego los abrió sorprendida al darse cuenta que besaba... ¿Cabello?, estaba besando la nuca de Wendy.

─" SI!"─ Sora festejaba a sus adentros por lo que había logrado.

Wendy estaba completamente roja y sorprendida, en sus labios se encontraban los de el pelirosa que aun no se percataba de la situación por tener los ojos cerrados;  
>Lucy estaba en shock por lo que veía.<p>

Wendy estaba petrificada, pasaron al menos 4 segundos antes de relajarse, cerro sus ojos disfrutando el momento, entonces movio sus labios de forma muy torpe ya que era la primera vez que hacia algo así.

El momento no duro mucho debido a que Lucey golpeo a Natsu con una roca en la cabeza.

─¡Pervertido! ¡lolicon!- Insultaba la rubia mientras lo pateaba en el suelo.

la peque a peliazul aun estaba sorprendida de lo sucedido, estaba estática con sus manos sobre sus labios, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Sora la llevo a Fairy Hills.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

2 Dia de la mision, Fairy Tail (2:13 pm)

Natsu estaba sentado en la barra se sentía adolorido por la paliza que le dio Lucy ─_"Al menos no fue Erza"─_ Pensó aliviado, y como si fuese una especie de invocación...

─Natsu...─ Sono una voz de ultratumba ─Tienes agallas para meterte con una ni a bastardo...─

La pelirroja invoco una espada y puso la punta de esta en el cuello del mago de fuego

Natsu volteo y se encontró con la peor de sus pesadillas, era titania y peor aun, ¡estaba furioza!.

─¿D-de que hablas E-erza?─ pregunto asustado por el semblante de la peliroja.

─Lucy me dijo le que hiciste anoche, lolicon─

Natsu sudo frió ─¡anoche solo bese a Lucy y luego me golpeo sin razón!─ exclamo, esa llamo la atención de todos los presentes en el Gremio.

─¡Bien echo Natsu! ¡al fin creciste!- Gritaban los presentes.

─No mientas, según Lucy no la besaste a ella si no a Wendy, pervertido─

─Ah... con razón sus labios eran tan finos...─ Dijo sin darle mucha importancia a la acusación.

─Ara ara...-Dijo Mira sonriendo

─¡¿Como pudiste Natsu?! se supone que Wendy saldría con Romeo!─ Replico Macao, pero el pelirosa ni lo escucho.

─¡Papá, no digas tonterías!─

─Entonces la lengua que sentí en mi boca no era la de Lucy...─ decía algo pensativo, Natsu no estaba cociente de la amenaza de Titania.

Erza estaba sonrojada y con los ojos abiertos como platos por lo dicho.

─¡has confesado tu crimen!─

Erza comenzó a golpear brutalmente a Natsu.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Fairy Hills (2:30 pm)

Wendy apenas despertaba, despertó muy tarde porque anoche apenas pudo dormir después de lo sucedido, estaba emocionada y nerviosa, aun pensaba en lo que paso hasta que alguien le llamo.

─¡Felicidades mamá!, ¿que tal estuvo?─ dijo mirándola con picarda.

La peque a dragon Slayer enrojeció por la pregunta y los gestos de la chica ─S-sora-san no preguntes cosas tan vergonzosas─ chillo apenada.

─Lo siento... ¡y no me llames "Sora-san" soy tu hija no una desconocida!─ le replico.

─ah... eh... Es cierto, lo siento─ Se sonrojo recordando quien era padre ─¿como... debería llamarte?-

─Siempre me llamas "Sora-chan"─ ("Chan" es un diminutivo por lo que es mas familiar usar "Chan" que "San") Le contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

Wendy le regreso el gesto ─De acuerdo, Sora-chan─

─Debemos ir al gremio a presentarme─ dijo emocionada.

─¿Es buena idea? eso no pondría en riesgo tu existencia─ Cuestiono la peque a peliazul un poco preocupada, mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a alistarse para ir al gremio.

─No, era un riesgo revelarte que soy tu hija pero aun así no desaparecí, ¡así que no hay problema!─ dijo haciendo un gesto de aprobación con el pulgar.

─Si no hay problema... Esta bien!─ dijo animada olvidando un pequeño detalle...

Después de que ambas desayunaran y se alistaron salieron camino hacia Fairy Tail.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Afuera de Fairy Tail (3:45 pm)

Wendy y Sora estaban llegando al gremio, la segunda mencionada se encontraba muy emocionada ya que vería a los viejos miembros de el gremio cuando eran jóvenes de su edad.

─¡Hola a todos chicos!─ Sora entro al gremio gritando, eso llamo la atención de todos los sujetos presentes.

─¿Acaso quieres pelear cerebro de carbón?─

─Dijiste algo exibicio...-No termino de hablar ya que alguien se abalanzo sobre el.

─¡Realmente no cambiaste nada papa, sigues peleando con Gray-san!─ Dijo abrazando al pelirosa sonriente.

─¿Papá?!─Exclamaron todos sorprendidos, ese era el pequeño detalle que olvido Wendy

─¿Natsu no es muy joven para ser tu padre?─ Pregunto una confusa Lucy a Sora

─Ahora lo es pero en cuatro años papá y mamá me harán─ dijo con emoción mostrando una gran sonrisa

─¿Que quieres decir?─ Pregunto Erza sin entender y acercándose a Sora

─Ya saben... cuando mamá dragón y papá dragón se quieren mucho,mucho enton...─

la peliroja interrumpió avergonzada ─E-eso no, me refería a que quieres decir con que ¿Natsu es tu padre?─ Erza estaba mas roja que su cabello

Lucy observo detenidamente esa sonrisa, su cabello con algunos mechones rosados, sus ojos y su vestimenta...  
>─"Viste igual a el y sus sonrisas son idénticas, sus ojos y cabellos son iguales a los de..."─ Lucy volteo hacia Wendy entendiendo perfectamente lo que sucedía<p>

Wendy enrojeció cuando sintió la mirada de Lucy ─_"¡Lucy-san se dio cuenta!"─_

─Juvia se pregunta, ¿quien es su madre?─ Todos pusieron atención a esa pregunta.

─¿como llegaste aquí si Eclipse fue destruido?─ Cuestiono Erza arqueando una ceja.

─Antes que nada─ La peliazul se puso de pie y sonrió enigmáticamente ─¡Me llamo Sora Dragneel Marvell, tengo 17 años, soy una Dragon Slayer de el cielo, tengo un amigo Exceed llamado Greed (Si como el de FMA XD es mi Homonculo favorito) mucho gusto!─ Exclamo muy feliz ─¡Ahora intentare contestar todas sus preguntas! y con respecto a esas 2 preguntas aqui tienen sus respuestas!─ Dijo sonriente ─Mi mama es Wendy─ se lanzo hacia peque a para abrazarla

Todos excepto Lucy que ya lo sabia se sorprendieron.

─¡Bastardo incluso tuviste una hija con la chica de mi hijo!─ Reclamo Macao molesto

─¡Papá te dije que no dijeras tonterías!─ Romeo golpeo la cabeza de su padre

─Y llegue aquí atraves de la magia de un miembro del gremio, estoy aquí en una misión─

─¿que misión?─ pregunto una curiosa Lucy

─Es un secreto! ¡Nin Nin!─ Sora se cubría la cara como ninja usando su bufanda y haciendo un signo con sus manos.

A Lucy la miro con una gota en la cabeza porque esa escena ya la había visto con un idiota presido.

Lucy estaba un poco celosa del echo de que Wendy tuviese una hija con Natsu, pero no odiaba a la peliazul ni a su hija de echo Sora le pareció una chica linda, divertida y muy agradable,pero no quería resignarse y definitivamente no lo haría

Pasaron varias horas después de que Sora se presentara al gremio después de eso todos volvieron a pelear como siempre pero ahora con una nueva compañera la cual golpeo a casi todos dejándolos inconscientes

La entrada se abrió dejado ver a un peque o anciano ─¡Llegue mocosos!─ Todos lo saludaron sonrientes.

─¡Abuelo!─ Sora se apresuro a abrazarlo ─Cuantos años sin verlo, lo extra e tanto─

Fin Capitulo

10 Revews para cuntinuar.

Gracias por su apoyo, el cual lo pagare aumentando la calidad con ayuda de sus criticas ,ideas ,consejos etc. etc.

me despido hasta la proxima


	3. EL comienzo de una nueva relacion

La entrada se abrió dejado ver a un peque o anciano ─¡Llegue mocosos!─ Todos lo saludaron sonrientes.

─¡Abuelo!─ Sora se apresuro a abrazarlo ─Cuantos años sin verlo, lo extrañe tanto─.

El anciano tenia un rostro malicioso y pervertido por estar tan cerca de el busto de la chica, no importa quien fuera pero ne desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Entonces la abrazo fuerte restregando su rostro contra el pecho de Sora.

─No te preocupes hija mía no volverás a extrañarme─.

─¡Maestro! Me voy a enojar─ hablo la Strauss mayor.

─¡Tsh! no me dejan disfrutar el momento... como sea... ¿quien es esta jovencita?─.

─Bueno... ella es... la hija de Wendy-chan...─

El mayor parecía estar tratando de contener una carcajada hasta que no aguanto más.

─¡ahahaha! ¡Que buena broma!─ rió a carcajadas por unos cuantos segundos hasta que se calmo ─Bueno, dajando aun lado las bromas, ¿quien eres jovencita?─.

─Me llamo Sora... Sora Dragneel Marvell y vengo de el futuro...─ se presento de forma educada.

El Maestro se puso a inspeccionarla de pies a cabeza detenidamente hasta que algo llamo su atencion.

─Jovencita podrías darme tu bufanda un momento─ ella accedió le le dio la prenda ─Natsu dame la tuya también─ El joven también se la entrego.

Examino ambas prendas hasta el mas mínimo detalle y no había duda que se trataba del mismo objeto.

─¿Donde conseguiste esto?─ pregunto regresando ambas prendas a sus dueños.

─Papá me la dio cuando cumplí 10 años ese día también golpee a Gray-san entonces me la dio─.

─¡Hahahaha! Gray golpeado por una niña de 10 años ¡Hahaha!─ Todos los magos del gremio se burlaban de en mago de hielo.

─Ara ara... ¿y por que lo golpeaste Sora-chan?─.

─Bueno... si no mal recuerdo fue así─.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba una pequeña Sora frente a una gran pastel con adornos de dragones, a su lado se encontraba Wendy de 27 años no habia ccambiado mucho solo era un poco mas alta y su busto era ligeramente mas grande (seguía siendo una tabla)._

_─Pide un deseo Sora-chan─ _

_Sora tenia una mirada risueña hoy cumplía 10 años de vida ademas estaba emocionada ya que su padre le habia prometido darle su bufanda cuando ella cumpliese 10 años nada podía ser mas perfecto que ese momento._

_─Pide un poco de ropa para el exhibicionista─ se burlo Natsu._

_─¿¡quieres pelear cabeza de chicle!?─._

_─¡Adelante idiota desnudo!─._

_Natsu empujo al mago de hielo haciendo que este tropezara y cayera sobre el pastel (y si se lo preguntan si, solo usaba ropa interior...). Sora solo veía el pastel destrozado y era consolada por Wendy, mientras tanto el resto del gremio peleaba se lanzaban sillas, mesas incluso magos._

_─T-t-tu... destruiste... mi...mi...─ Sora tenia lagrimas en sus ojos color café, tenia una mirada triste para luego cambiar su mirada por una de ira ─¡Pastel!─._

_La pequeña se lanzo contra el pelinegro y le dio un puño en la cara luego con su magia de viento formo unos puños gigantes y golpeo de nuevo a Gray dejándolo en K.O. en un enorme hueco en el suelo del gremio._

**Fin Flash Back**

_─"claramente fue culpa de Natsu"_─ Pensaron todos al unisono.

El pelinegro exploto de ira ─¡Es imposible que una niña me derrote y se los demostrare! ¡Tú!─ Señalo a Sora ─Vamos afuera a pelear.

La peliazul sonrió ante el reto del Gray ─¡estoy encendida!─.

En ese momento todos los hombres sufrieron una hemorragia nasal y las chicas solo pudieron pensar _"Es exactamente igual a ese idiota"._

─Esperen un momento─ Interrumpió el anciano ─Dime, Sora, ¿que edad tenia Wendy cuando naciste?.

─Nací a sus 17, estuvo embarazada durante sus 16 años...─.

En ese instante un puño gigante aplasto a Natsu.

─¡Que demonios fue eso viejo!─ reclamo el cabeza de chicle.

─¡Idiota! ¡¿no tienes sentido de la responsabilidad?!─.

─¡¿De que hablas?!─.

─¡Wendy es muy joven para tener una hija!─.

─¡Pero no eh echo nada! ademas solo veo a Wendy como una hermanita...─ esas ultimas palabras hirieron mas que una espada a la pequeña Dragón Slayer.

Wendy perdió la luz en sus ojos en ese momento, salio corriendo del gremio dejando a todos confundidos excepto a Lucy que entendía el por que la reacción de la pequeña peliazul. Wendy solo corría sin rumbo alguno no miraba a donde se dirigía pero seguía corriendo, dolida por lo dicho de aquel pelirosa.

* * *

><p><strong>MIENTRAS TANTO EN FAIRY TAIL<strong>

─Natsu─ llamo la rubia casi como susurro para evitar que la escuchasen, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo guió a una lugar mas privado.

─¿Que pasa Lucy?─.

─Ve por ella─.

─¿Quien?─ esa pregunta molesto a Lucy.

─Por Wendy, tarado ¿acaso no era obvio?─ Lucy estaba claramente molesta.

─Ah es cierto olvide preguntar por que se fue...─ .

Lucy frunció aun mas el ceño ─¡Idiota! le dolieron tus palabras le hirió el echo de que solo la consideras solo como a una hermana pequeña cuando ella te ve de una forma muy distinta...─.

Natsu no sabia que decir, solo callo.

─Ella realmente te ama, por eso le dolió tanto que tu no la veas como algo mas, toma...─ Lucy extendido su brazo hacia el pelirosa un pañuelo de fina ceda con bordes de dragones ─Lo necesitara...─.

El sonrió ─le daré la oportunidad─ Tomo la prenda y salio corriendo siguiendo el aroma de la pequeña.

* * *

><p>En un bosque se veía a una pequeña de cabello azul en posición fetal a un lado de un árbol, era muy tarde y estaba obscuro lo único que iluminaba era la luz de la luna y las estrellas, ella solo tenia su rostro hundido entre sus rodillas. Se sentía como una tonta al creer que aquel chico se fijaría en ella.<p>

─Mamá...─ llamo una peliazul que salia entre unos arbustos.

─Sora-chan... Soy una tonta...─.

Su voz estaba apagada, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados era muy notoria su condición emocional, depresión.

─Soy una tonta por creer que el se fijaría en mi, tiene mejores opciones como Lucy-san o Lisanna-san...─.

Sora frunció levemente el ceño y le dio una bofetada. Wendy estaba en shock no se esperaba que esa chica la golpeara.

─Eres una tonta... Eres una tonta por creer que no tendrías una oportunidad con papá─ Sonrió ampliamente ─Yo soy una prueba contundente de que el te ama─.

La pequeña Dragón Slayer iba a agradecerle su ayuda pero Sora rápidamente se escondió entre los arbustos, seguido de eso un mago con cabeza de chicle apareció entre las sombras de los arboles.

El pelirosa se acerco a ella y extendió su brazo mostrando un pañuelo ─Wendy... Toma...─

─No hace falta Natsu-san... No estoy llorando─.

─Bueno... podrías usarlo cunado vayas al baño y no haya papel...─.

Una piedra de tamaño considerable golpeo la cabeza del mago de fuego.

_─"¡Papá tonto como puede cosas estúpidas en este momento!"─._

Wendy tenia una gota en la cabeza ─S-supongo que tienes razón...─ fingió una risa

La pequeña comenzó a ruborizarse iba a decir algo era el momento perfecto para dar un paso, entonces se olvido de su inseguridad y su timidez por un momento y se lanzo contra el pelirosado, lo abrazo por el cuello obligando a que el bajara un poco su rostro,ella se paro sobre las puntas de sus pies y lo beso.

Fue tomado por sorpresa pero correspondió casi inmediatamente. era un dulce inocente y dulce no había movimiento en sus labios solo era contacto, un contacto suave y cálido. el momento se vio interrumpido por Sora que salio de su escondite. Entonces por reflejo los dos Dragon Slayer se separaron, estaba algo sonrojados. La Dragneel parecía estar alterada...

─¡Demonios se han besado dos veces tendré un hermano mayor, ¡no!, yo quería ser la mayor!─

─¿Que quieres decir Sora-chan?─

─Así se hacen los bebes cuando mamá dragón y papá dragón se besan dos veces en nueve meces viene una cigüeña y les entrega una semilla que deben sembrar y regar con agua ,en cuanto vierten el agua sobre la semilla crece el bebe─

**Fin capitulo 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Información<strong>** de Sora **

**Nombre: Sora Dragneel Marvell**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Altura: 1.59 m**

**Peso: 61 kg**

**Magia: Dragon Slayer del cielo**

**Otras habilidades: acupuntura **

**Armas: Agujas y alfileres **

**Le gusta:Le gustan las cosas dulces y adorables y ayudar a las personas su lema es "Ayudar a quien no se sienta bien" **

**No le gusta: Las personas codiciosas **

**Exeed (Si eres un Dragón Slayer es obligatorio tener uno):Greed**

* * *

><p>Cuando este Fic llegue a los 50 Reviews (Si es que llega) Subiré un boceto de Sora a Blanco y Negro en mi Facebook ( . ?id=100007557348415 ).<p>

También pensé en escribir otro fic de 9 capítulos que cuente la historia de Wendy cuando estaba embarazada díganme si es una buena idea y por favor dejen Reviews con comentarios ,sugerencias, ideas y criticas con las que pueda cambiar las cosas para mejor.

Olvide mencionar que intentare actualizar todos los domingos a partir de ahora


	4. Celos y Envidia

Después de la explicación de Sora de "como hacer bebes" la futura familia Dragneel regreso al gremio. Era tarde y estaba obscureciendo.

Wendy y Natsu llegaron tomados de la mano y atrás de ellos se encontraba una paranoica peli-azul pero no le pusieron mucha atención a esta ultima, llamo mas la atención fue que los 2 Dragon Slayers mas jóvenes del Gremio parecían una pareja, muchos los felicitaban, Erza amenazaba a Natsu, Mirajane le explicaba a Wendy y Sora el como se hacían los bebes de forma muy sutil para evitar pervertir a la pequeña.

Pero Lucy se sentía un poco triste, la rubia sentía algo por Natsu pero... Se sentiría culpable si heria a Wendy por su egoísmo al querer al Dragneel solo para ella y aun así quería seguir luchando por el, pensó en si misma como un monstruo "_como es que alguien pueda ser tan egoísta ,eres lo peor Lucy_" se regañaba mentalmente.

─Lucy-san─.

La dulce voz de Wendy interrumpió sus pensamientos.

─Gracias Lucy-san─ la pequeña la abrazo ─De no ser por ti ahora no podría estar con Natsu-san─.

"_Soy una tonta, yo misma aleje a Natsu de mi" _sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos para luego regañarse "_¡__Soy lo peor como puedo pensar así!" _sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos. aparto a Wendy de ella y le dio una bofetada que hizo que la pequeña cayera al suelo.

El golpe resonó por el lugar.

Wendy estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que su amiga había echo. todos los presentes que veían la escena del abrazo con ternura se quedaron helados por las acciones de la rubia.

Wendy estaba apunto de llorar ─Lucy...-san...─ No pudo seguir conteniendo las lagrimas.

Sora enfureció, se paro frente a su madre de forma protectora mirando con molestia a Lucy.

─¡Lo siento! yo... No... Quise...─ La mirada de todos estaba posicionada en ella había miradas de asombro, molestia e incredulidad pero la mirada que mas la hirió fue la de el peli-rosa que se encontraba abrazando a Wendy, el la miraba con desapruebo y enojo ─Natus yo...─ el mago de fuego aparto la mirada.

Se arrepentía de los echos, no pudo soportar todas esas miradas de desapruebo... En especial la de el ,comenzó a llorar, gemía y sollozaba ─¡Lo siento!─ Acto seguido salio huyendo del Gremio.

Todos seguían congelados y había un silencio, Silencio que se rompió cuando una pelirroja hablo ─Iré a hablar con Lucy─.

─Voy contigo Erza... necesito hablar con ella...─ Natsu tenia los ojos ensombrecidos, iba a avanzar junto con Scarlet pero alguien sujetó su chaleco impidiendo su avance volteo y se encontró con los ojos café de Wendy.

─Por favor... quédate...─.

─Pero...─.

Wendy volvió a insistir, Natsu quería hablar con Lucy y exigirle la respuesta a sus acciones pero no podía dejar a la pequeña Dragón Slayer. llego la hora en que todos los miembros se marchaban a sus casas pero no Erza ella se dirigía hacia casa de Lucy.

Toco un par de veces la puerta y fue atendida por la casera.

─¿Esta Lucy en casa?─.

─Si, se encuentra arriba─ Respondió dejando entrar a la Scarlet.

Erza entro y fue directo a la puerta que daba paso al dormitorio de la rubia, la llamo varias veces pero no contestaba, entonces derribo la puerta para encontrarse con una Lucy que lloraba a su almohada.

─¿Erza?─ dijo volteando hacia la pelirroja.

─¿Que fue lo que sucedió en el gremio? ¿Por que le hiciste eso a Wendy?─ En la voz de Erza se escuchaba confusión y molestia.

─Fue un impulso, me sentía molesta, tenia envidia, yo... realmente no quería hacer eso... soy lo peor─.

La Scarlet ya tenia una ligera idea de el porque los sentimientos de Lucy.

─¿Y por que te sentías así?─ quiso confirmar sus sospechas.

─Por Natsu─

Eso lo confirmaba.

─Se supone que debería sentirme feliz por mi amiga, felicitarla por lograr estar con el chico a quien ama, pero en ves de eso me comporte como un monstruo─.

Erza no podía molestarse con ella ya que la rubia no era concierte ya que fue cegada por sus sentimientos, La maga de armaduras se quedo esa noche para consolarla.

Natsu acompaño a Sora y Wendy a Fairy hills, ya en frente de la entrada del lugar.

─Sora me permitirías un momento a solas con Wendy─.

La chica asintió y se alejo.

─¿Te sientes mejor Wendy?─ .

─Si, me siento un poco mejor, gracias─ esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

─Que bien─ Contesto dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas ─Nos vemos mañana─ acto seguido se acerco al rostro de la pequeña.

Wendy cerro sus ojos esperando el contacto en sus labios pero este nunca llego ,en ves de eso el chico le dio un tierno y casto beso en la frente.

La pequeña inflo sus mejillas haciendo un puchero.

─Hasta mañana, Wendy─ dijo comenzado a alejarse.

─Hasta mañana, Natshy─.

Este capitulo fue ligeramente mas corto pero tengo buenas noticias, les tengo preparado un boceto (Incompleto por ahora) de sora y lo publicare terminado cuando tenga 30 reviews y si llegamos a los 50 les daré un dibujo de Wendy embarazada (Link de mi Facebook en mi perfil y si quieren también pueden agregarme)

Agradecimientos especiales a

TheDarckAngel

Okami no me

manuelpuentedejesus

genesis

Les agradezco que comenten siempre y que sigan esta historia y también "Bienvenida, Sora-chan" que la próxima semana la actualizare.

Sin nada mas que decir me despido!


	5. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Quiero comenzar de nuevo esta historia para corregir los errores que eh cometido y hacer los capítulos mas extensos y llevar una historia mas larga con un buen argumento pero la desicion la tienen ustedes

Comenzar esta historia de nuevo con mejor argumento y mejor calidad o continuar con lo que tengo tratando de coregir

(espero que elijan re-comenzar)

P.D. agreguenme en Facebook para que puedan ver los bocetos y dibujos que hago de los personajes que aparecen en mis fics


End file.
